Wormmon
|enemies = |type of hero = Digimon }} Wormmon is one of the main digimon characters in Digimon Adventure 02. He is the partner of Ken Ichijoji. His fresh form is Leafmon and in-training is Minomon. He digivolves to his Champion form of Stingmon, DNA Digivolves to ultimate, Paildramon with ExVeemon and their mega form is Imperialdramon. In the English version, he is voiced by Paul St. Peter, the voices of Leomon, Kurama from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden and Tritor from Power Rangers Zeo. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Naozumi Takahashi and returned to reprise his role for Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance Wormmon is a small green silk worm. Like a real insect, Wormmon possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and is also able to generate silk from his mouth. Interestingly, he seems to have a Dark Ring round him, though clearly based on his behaviour in the series it is just part of his design. Personality He is shy and weak-looking, but has a very strong heart. He is a loyal friend and partner to Ken, who he refers to as "Master". Wormmon greatly admires Ken and is determined to protect him at all costs - even if it means going against Ken's wishes. History Background Wormmon's story began when a young Ken Ichijouji was sucked into the Digital World for the first time via his brother's computer. Ken, along with Ryo Akiyama, traveled together with their Digimon through the Digital World desert, where they battled and defeated Millenniummon. With its death, Millenniummon released the Dark Spores, one of which burrowed inside Ken's neck. Digimon Adventure 02 The next time Wormmon met Ken he assumed the guise of the Digimon Emperor. Although Ken, as the Digimon Emperor, treated Wormmon cruelly, Wormmon still chose to stand by him out of friendship and loyalty. During this part of the series, Wormmon mostly served as a comic relief character. However, when Kimeramon was finally created and went on a swathe of destruction across the Digital World, Wormmon finally decided to make a final attempt to save Ken by defying him. Wormmon led Davis and Veemon to the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which turned Veemon into Magnamon. With Ken still refusing to give up and Magnamon losing, Wormmon took drastic measures and surrendered all his life force to Magnamon. This gave Magnamon enough power to kill Kimeramon, but it cost Wormmon his life. This last noble act, however, was enough to finally make Ken realize his evil doings and resign from them. Wormmon was reborn as a Digi-Egg in Primary Village and reunited with his partner Ken. Ken then vowed to fix the damage he had caused and discovered that he had been used by Arukenimon to establish the Control Spires that she was now turning into dark digimon. To fight the monsters created from the towers, Wormmon achieved the power to Digivolve to his champion form, Stingmon. The two became official members of the team when Stingmon merged with ExVeemon to form Paildramon. With Azulongmon's power, Paildramon was later able to Digivolve further into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon Adventure 02: The Movie Three months later, during the battle with Armageddemon, Wormmon quickly Digivolved into Stingmon, then merged with ExVeemon to form Paildramon, then Imperialdramon. Trivia *In the Digimon Adventure 02 CD drama Armor Evolution to the Unknown, Ken is in possession of this Digi-Egg despite not having it in the series. He uses it to armor digivolve Wormmon to Bucchiemon. *Of all the protagonist Digimon of Digimon Adventure 02, Wormmon is the only one to have the Virus attribute; in fact, Wormmon was the first known Virus type partner Digimon in the Digimon anime series; the second being Guilmon of Digimon Tamers. He is also the only one to be able to digivolve to the champion level when a control spire is present, though this ability is sporadic as he occasionally is affected by the spires just as other Digimon are. Also unlike the other protagonist Digimon in the series (not counting the ones from the original DigiDestined), Wormmon was able to enter the human world without reverting to his In-Training form. *His English Voice Actor, Paul St. Peter also voiced Leomon, Apocalymon from Digimon Adventure, Cherubimon, Diaboromon from Digimon: The Movie and another Leomon from Digimon Tamers. *He doesn't appears in Digimon Adventure tri.. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Wormmon Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Cowards Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Saved Soul Category:Bond Protector Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Revived Category:Nurturer Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Loyal Category:Suicidal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence